


Frustrated Beyond Be-leaf

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope realizes that she's not just raising three kids but five, five extremely frustrating children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Beyond Be-leaf

Hope couldn’t believe her eyes when she pulled up the driveway. There, nearly forty feet up in the air, was her daughter, lounging high up in the tree off the side of the deck.

“What are you doing?” Hope snapped at the young girl who smiled down at her mother.

“I’m climbing a tree.”

“I see that,” Hope groaned, of course, her daughter got her snark, “but why?”

“There was a squirrel up here.”

“And you decided chasing it up the tree, where you have no escape, is a good idea?”

“I wanted to see him?” the young girl argued back and Hope groaned, she knew between her snark and Kelley’s love for the small woodland animal, she’d never win this fight.

“Who gave you permission to be up there?” 

“Mum,” the girl shot back and pointed toward the deck where Kelley was sitting reading a magazine. She gave a quick wave to Hope, not looking up. Hope sighed, of course, she did.

“Why don’t you come on down?”

“Ok,” the girl pouted but started quickly descending the tree. Hope was always impressed by the agility of the young girl. As soon as her bare feet hit the ground, she had her arms wrapped around Hope in a hug.

“I missed you, mommy,” the girl said and Hope kissed the top of her head. 

“Why are you barefoot in a tree, Silvi?” Hope asked, already knowing the answer.

“Mama never wears shoes.”

“Well, mama is an adult and she’s an adult that makes stupid choices,” Hope told the eight-year-old.

“Hey now,” Tobin shot back causing Hope to jump. Hope looked up, spotting Tobin about 20 feet above her head with Jordan resting in her arms.

“Why in god’s name is my son up in a tree?” Hope snapped and Tobin smiled kissing the boy’s head. 

“He likes it up here,” she replied and Hope glared at her.

“Get down right now…” Hope said trying not to sound like she was angry but failing miserably. 

“Sorry Hope, he’s asleep,” Tobin said and Hope noticed that indeed the three-year-old was fast asleep against his mother’s chest.

“I don’t care, get him out of the tree Tobin.” Hope jumped back as Tobin descended the tree just as quickly as Silvi did, standing in front of her a moment later.

“Welcome home love,” Tobin smiled, kissing Hope, who glared at her. Tobin took Silvi’s hand and carried a sleeping Jordan back toward the deck, laying the boy on the outdoor couch they had. She sat next to Kelley, leaning over and kissing the defender.

“I swear to god I’m raising five children instead of three,” Hope muttered to herself.

“Speaking of the fifth child where is she?” Kelley asked looking up at Hope over her sunglasses. Ari was their sneakiest child. The young six-year-old was known for getting herself into loads of trouble when being left alone for even the shortest amounts of time.

“I…” Hope turned to go back to the car where she left the child. She jogged back over just in time as Ari found herself sitting in the driver’s seat of the still running car. The girl smiled up at her mother, innocently.

“Mommy,” she said sweetly and Hope plucked the girl from the seat and turned the car off. 

“All of you are going to be the death of me one day,” Hope muttered as she set the girl into Kelley’s lap. “I’m too old for this and need a nap,” she declared as she walked into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So short and sweet, liking this pairing. Let me know what you guys think! :D


End file.
